Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 23
Hey ya! Chapter 23's here peoples! Sorry for the boring extra long wait but i have had to keep up to date on homework and stuff so.......Yeah......Uh......To go back to the main page, click the link!->Here it is! I hope you like it Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Mazukage Maruwa Megami Ai ??? (Revealed in this chapter) ????? (Revealed in this chapter too!) Isono Beniko (I will make a page on her soon) Fujimoto Kanami (Same with her...) Nozawa Sadako (And same with Her....) Kira Hitokimo Last Time...... Tanaka Hyuuga was taken to hospital! He passed out in half time. It was a tence time for Mazukage becuase then he had to decide whether or not to erase his memory or turn off his life suport machine! The team helped him out on this too and they decided to erase his memory but he was ok so the team didnt have to do any of the choises.... The Crazy School day starts! At the pitch...... Peep peep! Megami: Guys! Come in for a second! I got drinks! We all run in and grab the drinks Team: Thanks Megami!!! She smiles but it turns into a frown. She looks around curiously. Megami: Where's Coach? Akuji: Yeah! I havent seen him around anywhere..... Hikari: Wait! he's coming out of the hospital now..... Mazukage runs towards us. Me: So you were in there all along! Mazukage: Yeah.....Just checking up on Tanaka thats all..... Me: Argh! Its nearly the end of half-term ALREADY! Gemini bites her lip. Gemini: Wait.....So those that mean we have to go into 'your' school? Me: I guess.......And that means we get less time to practice! Tsurugi: We could still practice after school..... Me: Yeah.......Wait a sec......You dont go to Raimon, Do you? Tsurugi: Not at the minute....... Rese: He can transfer to Raimon! Right? Tsurugi: *sigh* Fine......I guess i could get in..... Akuji: Saying that, we got school tomorrow! Me: Great.....I havent done my homework! Miss is gonna kill me! Akuji: I got a few piece's to catch up on..... Jason: Says the one who never 'catches up' on homework! Akuji sweatdrops. Kii: What is the 'future' Raimon like then? Me: Boring....... Akuji: All the teachers are really bossy and strict! Me: And you get TONS of homework! Kii: Ouch! It seems like school is a total nightmare! Me + Akuji: It is! Tasuku: Nightmare? I'm not going..... Rese: Yes you are Bro! You got to come with me! And besides, what if someone bullys me? Tasuku: They wouldnt dare! If they done that to you, They would have me to deal with first! Rese smiles as Tasuku gets fired up for nothing. Me: Hmmm........I wonder if Isono, Fujimoto and Nozawa would still pick on me? I look up to the sky. I take a deep breath. I look down again but somthing catches my eye. Is that......Them? Me: You lot! Keep it down for a minute......... Gemini: Why? Me: Its them.....i cant deal with them right now...... Megami joins the circle. Megami: Why so quiet? Team: Shh! Megami: Oh......Sorry! I look behind again. They start walk towards us. Me: Akk! Act natural guys! Thankfully Mazukage steps in for us, They should be afraid of an adult like him. Mazukage: Excuse me, What are you doing? Isono: We what a word with her! Mazukage smiles slyly. Mazukage: Who's her? They point at me. I look at them. Mazukage: Why do you want to speak to Kira? Fujimoto: Becuase we still got bussiness to deal with! Nozawa: Like what happened last term! Isono gives me an evil look. I give her the what-the-hell look. Fujimoto: Let us talk to her! Now! Mazukage: Stop acting like spoilt brats and stop bothering us please! Isono: Says who? Tsurugi stands up. Tsurugi: Says me. Its obvious that Isono was a crush on Tsurugi. He looks back at me. I smile. Isono: But we want to speak to her now! Please? She starts acting sweet and cutesy but Tsurugi doesnt budge. Tsurugi: I sugest you leave her alone before you have me to deal with. Isono: Oh! So she's your special one now is she? Tsurugi: Yes. Yes she is. I turn back around to the team. I've gone as red as a cherry. The girls walk off towards the tower. Nozawa: We'll get you back Kira! Tsurugi joins the circle again. Rese: You sure know how to stick up for someone! Gemini: Awww! That was really sweet! Hikari nudges me. Hikari: Your lucky to have a guy like that Kira. Akuji: And what's wrong with me all of a sudden? Hikari: No! Nothing! Your Sweet, kind, caring....... The team look gobsmacked. Akuji: Uh.....You dont know about it? The team shake their heads. Hikari: Ok......Akuji, I'll let you explain. Akuji: We uh....... Jason: I think we know already! The team start laughing! Me: *whispers* Thanks Tsurugi! Tsurugi: *whispers* No problem Team: Awwwww! We both sweatdrop and start laughing again. Mazukage: So.....You guys are going to school tomorrow? Team: Yep! Mazukage: Ok, meet me here after school tomorrow, if im not here, i will probably be in the hospital ok? Team: Yes Sir! Megami: Come on guys! Practice! We all get back up again. Peep peep! We all start practicing like crazy again. Shooting, defending, fienting......You name it! We must of practiced everything today! Jason: Akk! This must off been the most tiering training ever! Me: Ok! see you guys tomorrow! At school! Me and Gemini walk to the Sun Garden At the Sun Garden..... Me: Hi Hitokimo! Hitokimo: Hi.......Can i have i word with you for a minute Kira? Me: Ok.... Gemini: I'll be in my room if you need me! She rushes up to her room. Hitokimo approaches me. Hitokimo: Did you see a group of girls today? There were three of them right? Me: What you mean Isono, Fujimoto and Nozawa? Hitokimo: Yeah.....I think so......They knocked on the door today.....Are they your friends? Me: No, Why? Hitokimo: Phew! Good! They looked like they were trying to act like grown ups! Wearing mini skirts and tons of make up! Me: They have been my school bullies every since i joined Raimon..... Hitokimo: Hmm......i'll have a word with the Headmaster tomorrow...... Me: Dont! You'll make it worse! They will just pick on me more! Hitokimo: This need to get sorted Kira! You dont want to be bullied though out your school year do you? Me: No...... Hitokimo: Then dont worry! He will get it sorted! I promise! And stick with the team, they are a nice bunch of friends......You are very lucky Kira..... Me: Thanks.......Nee-San..... I give her a big hug. Hitokimo: A least its not a bad as Kuro no Kishidan junior right? Me: Yep, they were a nightmare! Hitokimo: A least i got you away from that school just when you were going up to Junior High..... I run up stairs and see Gemini on the top step Gemini: Uh.........Hi! Me: Hey! Were you listening? Gemini: Oh.....Sorry Kira..... Me: Nah, It alright...... Gemini: I never knew you went to Kuro no Kishidan junior! Me: Yeah....I did....... Gemini: So wait.....That means you knew Tsurugi before! Me: Yeah.....But we were deadly enemys in Junior years..... Gemini: Really? I could never imagine it! Me: And then he join Raimon Soccer club, I hated him even more becuase i thought he came to Raimon to bully me again but i was wrong, we then just became friends then. Now look at us! Gemini starts laughing. Me: what so funny? Gemini: Seriously? That must be a joke or somthing! You couldnt of been enemys! Me: We were! I'm Serious! Gemini: Really? Me: Hell Yeah! Gemini: So your not telling lies? Me: why would i tell i lie? Gemini: ok ok..... We then went to into my room and started talking about school tomorrow and stuff like that. Gemini: Akk.....I tiered......I gonna get to sleep. Me: Ok....See you tomorrow! Gemini: Good night.... She left the room. I got changed out of my Soccer uni and into my Pjs and climbed into my bed. I couldnt stop thinking about school tomorrow. Me: Isono, Fujimoto, Nozawa.........I think its gonna be me whos gonna get you back! I finally got to sleep......... In the morning...... Beep beep........Beep beep! Me: Argh? Who put an alarm clock in my bedroom? I turned it off and walked down stairs slowly. Me: Oh.....I hate school mornings...... Hitokimo: *laughs* Come on! Its the first school morning of the term! Me: Now you tell me! I eat my breakfast and get ready for school. Me: Is Gemini up yet? Hitokimo: she was up ages ago..... I look in the living room. There she was.....Watching The news. Me: Oh! there you are! Wow! Shock horror! Gemini: what? Yeah i know......It look bad..... Me: joking! It looks amazing on you! Gemini: Really? Thanks! God! Look at the time! We should be going! Me: Right! We grab our school stuff and our bags and rush out of the door. Gemini: So uh.....which way is the school? Me: Follow me! I know! I dash towards Raimon. Here we come! At Raimon Junior high...... Me: Here we are! Gemini: Woah! This looks amazing! Me: really? It looks a bit plain to me..... Gemini: I would love to come here everyday! Me: Really? I see the rest of the team huddled into one corner Me: Guys! Hikari: Oh hi! Gemini and I run towards them. Gemini: Wait, Your wearing a skirt Hikari! Hiakri: they made me but i swear, i will sue the school! We start laughing. Tasuku: Hey, Where's Tsurugi? Rese: Hmm.....I havent seen him anywhere...... ???: Who are you looking for? Me: Uh.....One of our friends thats all.......Hey! Whats your name? ???: Katzumaki Kotara........Whats yours? Me: I'm Kira Kotoni! The team introduces themselfs. Kotara: Are you like a team or somthing like that? Me: Yep! We are Kaiousei Gakuen! Kotara: Woah! Can i join? Me: Sure! What position are you? Kotara: Defender.....Hey, Did you know a guy called Souko Kizumaki Me: Yeah.....Wait....Are you the 'star' that he was talking about? Kotara: star? What the? Tsurugi: akk....I'm late.... Me: Uh....hi! Woooooooooooooooah! *Mumbles* He looks cute in raimon uniform! Tsurugi: You were saying? Me: Ekk! Nothing! Tsurugi: Whatever...... ?????: Uh.....Excuse me.....Do you know where the soccer club is? Me: Uh its right the way down there! ?????: No! i mean Kaiousei Gakuen! i heard about you in the news! Me: Uhhh.......Well.....Thats us! ?????: I thought i reconised your face! Me: Wow......Were like......Kinda famous! ?????: I'm Sakura Kyandi! I was gonna ask if i can be a manager.... Megami: A fellow manager? Yay! Me: Ok! Your in! My name is- Kyandi: No need! I know everyone's names already! Kira, Tsurugi, Gemini, Akuji, Jason, Tasuku, Kiseki, Hikari, Rese, Megami! Kotara: You dont know my name do you? Kyandi: I think its......Kotara? Kotara: How did you? Kyandi: He he! Lucky guess! Ring Ring! Me: Ok.......Lets go guys! Next Time..... The Team are in for the craziest day at school ever! But Isono, Fujimoto and Nozawa pick on Kira again! But the headmaster spots this and has it stopped! After school, The team get a call from Shindou saying that they have got to come over to the Raimon soccer club only to realise that Endou has been sealed in Beta's sphere device! What will the team do? Kotoni~x 13:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series